


Hickey

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Tumblr is being annoying so I'm posting this here! Just some silliness.





	Hickey

Will was lost in thought as he stared out of the window of Hannibal's lounge, he was absently swirling a small glass of whisky which he had almost finished. They had enjoyed a meal together as they often did after one of their conversations. Will sighed as he watched the snow fall, he could hear the fire cracking and he suddenly found he felt content. 

Hannibal was watching Will from the doorway, silhouetted against the window, firelight mixing with the low lamp light in the room. The light would occasionally catch and refract in the cut glass tumbler Will was absently holding, one last sip of whiskey waiting in the bottom of the glass. Hannibal sighed and felt strangely content he could watch Will like this all night. 

Hannibal made his way into the room, assuming his sigh alerted Will to his presence or if it didn't his footsteps would. Will didn't move from the window. Hannibal would later realise he had made the decisions when he entered the room but just hadn't realised it. In this moment he had no thought in his head other than wanting to inhale Will's scent and somehow keep him in this room forever just like this.

Walking up behind him, that wonderfully awful aftershave overtook his senses, Hannibal closed his eyes in anticipation. Will still didn't move despite how close Hannibal was stood behind him. Hannibal took this as tacit permission to move slightly closer so he did. They were almost touching now and Hannibal could feel Will's energy rolling off his body and hitting his own like waves. He shivered slightly. Hannibal placed his hand on Will's shoulder, he didn't move or acknowledge it, Hannibal watched as his own hand stroked its way down Will's arm to the glass of whiskey which he gently took from Will, he leant slightly to his left and placed it on the table. Hannibal then watched his own hand return Will's hand touching the back of it. Will had leant slightly back into Hannibal as he did this a gentle invitation for intimacy.

Hannibal smiled and let out a long breath which sounded like Will's name. 

They stayed like that watching the snow, Will leaning against Hannibal, fingers entwined.

Hannibal found he could not resist the curve of Will's neck as his head leant against Hannibal's shoulder. At first Hannibal just leaned in and smelt the skin there, musty and completely Will. He wanted to taste it and before he could fully think it his tongue flicked against the skin and Will moaned. Hannibal felt the moan as a vibration through Will's neck as well as heard the glorious noise. Hannibal explored Will's neck licking up and down, pressing his lips against the taught skin in a kiss, feeling every moan. 

"Hannibal." Will's voice broke Hannibal's obsessive concentration.

"Yes," he spoke into Will's neck unwilling to give the taste up now he had found it.

"You are going to give me a hickey."

Hannibal laughed and placed one last small, gently kiss on his neck and stopped his tongues exploration. "My apologies." 

"I didn't say stop." Will smiled and leant more into Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled and continued in his quest to give Will the most beautiful red hickey he could, using his teeth occasionally to bite into the red sensitive wet skin. Which caused Will to swear in a breathy voice that was so erotic it made Hannibal moan in approval.


End file.
